


Street Corner Santa 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa 2

## Street Corner Santa 2

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 2 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007 

* * *

Street Corner Santa 

Mulder remained on the floor, absently picking up junk and putting it back on the table. He stared at the small box and occasionally touched it with a pencil or a pen as he picked them up of the floor. He debated whether Krycek was planning to kill him via the small box. Maybe if he opened it, all the hellish evil in the world would spill out into Number 42, Hegal Place, like a modern day Pandora's Box. Maybe it was an incendiary device and he would die as it burst into fire, alien fire, so hot that it left nothing behind as evidence. Maybe it was a disease wrapped in red Poinsettias and ribbon and once he opened it, Apartment 42 would be ground zero as the population of the Virginia died of some mysterious ailment that would prove to be alien in nature and not of this world. 

Mulder scratched his head. Alex Krycek giving him an innocuous gift of any kind was an anathema and beyond his ability to process rationally. He decided to throw it away and then worried what would happen if it were crushed in a garbage truck or left lying in a landfill. He didn't dare to consider what would happen if he went into the basement and threw it in the incinerator. 

The coffee cup with the twisted metal bug caught his eye. This, he could do something about. He fished it out of the three day old coffee and wrapped it in a page of the Washington Post. The Gunmen would like to see this and maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to determine what was in the box too. 

Plans made and realizing that it was still very early evening despite the darkness outside, he got up, brushed off his shirt and pants, retied his shoes and tossed the wrapped bug into a plastic bag, he placed the present into the bag more carefully, not trusting it wouldn't go off at any moment. As he walked to the door he realized that he had just survived a visit from Krycek with only a few bruises and his life intact, until the present was opened, at least. He could not figure Krycek out, evil though he undoubtedly was, he was also helpful upon occasion and seemed to have a no-kill-Mulder policy of his own, regardless of what the Smoker or the other old men wanted. Mulder didn't know if he was grateful or insulted. 

He took a cab to see the Gunmen; his Bureau car was at the mechanic. As a sop to his conscience that only he and possibly, the cabbie, could die if there was a timer on Krycek's gift and not take everyone on a bus or a subway car out. 

After the customary security BS, Frohike let Mulder inside the apartment. The three friends gathered around Mulder and his bag immediately, no doubt hoping there was food and drink in it. They were not too disappointed when Mulder unwrapped the bug. They put it under various microscopes and subjected it to a series of pokes and prods before they undid the tangle, spread out the wire and admired the tiny transmitter in the center. 

With almost ceremonial seriousness, they placed the entire thing on a small square of dark blue velvet, opened a secret door in the wall and added it to other similarly mounted and seemingly endless supply of various wires, transmitters and other tiny equipment. They muttered as they closed the wall and Byers made Mulder swear he never saw the secret door or collection. Mulder swore and then told the story of Krycek's visit. The Gunmen were furious that Mulder had not told them this first. What if the present had just transmitted all their secrets to the CIA or other Black Governmental Operators! They stood, three in a row, with scowling faces and breathing hard. 

Mulder apologized with some humbleness; he really wanted to know what was in the box. He waited, biting his nails and drinking a warm beer while the Gunmen examined the box. They put it inside a thick walled cube and manipulated tiny robot arms to tear off the paper and the ribbons. Nothing happened. The robot arms picked up the small rectangle of what seemed to be clear glass or plastic, and turned it this was and that way. It seemed totally harmless and nothing much at all. What would Mulder need with a rectangle of glass? 

It was Langley that noticed the oddness of the rectangle first. It was seamless. The corners and sides were all bonded as one; there were no indentations, bumps or lines to show how the object had been made. It was a simple clear rectangle. The Gunmen debated, they knew of no machine or artisan that could create a seamless item like this thing was. Frohike argued that it was cut out of a larger piece of glass, like a tabletop out of a very large tree limb. On closer inspection, the rectangle had almost rounded edges, but there was no discernable start or end points on the glass itself. 

Mulder drank a second beer while his friends subjected the rectangle to a battery of tests. They tried to melt it, crack it open, cut off a piece, adhere glue or dye to it, shot it with a variety of sharp objects and finally, tried to blow it up. Nothing worked. The Gunmen wanted more time with the thing, but Mulder insisted that it remain in his possession, so they decided to actually take it out of the testing cube and touch it. It was warm to the touch, but whether that was from being under the lights in the cube or it was naturally warm was not clear. It seemed to be nothing; there were no etchings on it, no letters or codes. It did not feel like glass or plastic, but what it felt like eluded them all. 

The four men sat and stared at it for a long time. Mulder fidgeted, but the others were as still as statues. After getting itchy enough to throw the thing out the window, a lamp bulb blew out on a side table. The bright blue-white flash made the rectangle glow for a nano-second and everyone held his breath. 

Nothing happened, but the Gunmen launched into a fierce argument about the properties of light and color until Mulder took out his small pocket flashlight and shined it on the rectangle. The rectangle reflected back the light. The Gunmen added refraction and reflection, dilation and contraction to their argument about color and light, talking very fast and over one another until Mulder got a headache and went in search of another beer. 

After the third beer, Mulder took a nap in Frohike's recliner until they woke him. 

They had decided to use prisms and backlighting to see if the rectangle did anything. While Mulder had napped, they had cleaned out the testing cube, set up a series of prisms and a variety of electric and photosensitive lights and put the rectangle back in the center of the cube. 

They turned off all the other lights, since their windows were already draped with black blinds, no outside lights from passing cars or street lamps intruded. Mulder sat very still, slightly disturbed by the total blackness, it made him feel dizzy, as if he were underwater and out of breath. He blamed Krycek for making things so difficult and squinted when the first prism was lit and a neon blue wave appeared on the rectangle. He watched the next prism carefully, it produced a red wave, the third a green wave. Byers yelled, "Eureka!" as everyone but Mulder realized there was a hologram inside the rectangle. 

Frohike, who could obviously run around the apartment in the dark, dragged a large mirror up to the cube, now, Mulder could see there were images inside the rectangle, but what the images were was too fast and blurry for him to recognize them. Langley started filming with three separate cameras to capture what was happening, using three types of lenses and three types of film, just to cover all the bases. 

Byers warned everyone that the next light would be very bright and lit a large bulb of phosphorescent white light and the rectangle came to life and the hologram jumped onto the table and the scene was in front of their noses as if they could reach out and touch it. 

Silence reigned until Mulder said in a choked voice, "Oh, my God," and let his tears fall unheeded down his cheeks. Because here was Samantha, just as she was when she disappeared, in her flowered pajamas, her long braids and bright eyes. Seeming to look right at him she said, "Fox, oh Fox!" and giggled. 

End Part 2 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 2**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa 2**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **8k**  |  **12/21/07**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
